RuneScape Roleplay Wiki:Policy
Spam and Vandalism Policies #Keep discussions on articles related to those articles. Discussions that are irrelevant to the subject of their respective articles will be treated as spam and may be removed without warning; editors can request such spam be removed by an administrator if it hasn't already been addressed. #Vandalism of any variety will not be tolerated. Any user found to be vandalising will receive a warning or ban with a length determined by the severity of the vandalism. Repeat offenders may be eligible for permanent bans. #Excessive use of pictures or formatting in articles in ways which make the article's formatting visually conflict with the established themes and standards of the wiki may be viewed as spam and treated as such. #Re-creation of articles which have been deleted either due to lack of content development or due to content inappropriate for the wiki will be considered spamming unless steps are taken immediately to make that article appropriate. Content Rating As a general rule, the content of this wikia should be limited to that which fits into a PG-13 or lower content rating. #Nudity: Any nudity featured in media files or written content that may be deemed lewd, obscene, sexually explicit, pornographic, disparaging or otherwise objectionable is not permitted. Instances of nudity that do not fit those descriptors should be brief/minor and not otherwise sexually-driven. A little buttcheek won't kill us. #Sexuality: Mentions of sexual or otherwise intimate encounters in content should be brief and not involve graphic detail. #Drugs: References to drug use, sale, creation, or effect are permitted in moderation. #Violence: Mentions of violence or gore are generally acceptable, but graphic description or depiction in media files right down to the last entrail smearing across the floor are to be avoided. #Profanity: Use of expletives commonly classified as obscene may be used in moderation, and use of the more extreme sexually-oriented expletives should generally be avoided altogether. #It is suggested that articles containing any content on the upper/more risque end of this spectrum contain some form of warning for the benefit of any editors who may prefer not to read questionable content. On-Wiki Conflict Policies #Discussions which appear to be becoming tense, hostile, or otherwise excessively negative may be removed from the wiki and/or asked to continue elsewhere. Editors managing articles or blogs may request that such negative discussions be removed from the comment sections of those pages if they have not already been removed. #Editors who repeatedly behave in tense, hostile, confrontational, contemptuous, or otherwise excessively negative ways on a regular basis will be warned that their behavior is considered destructive to the wiki. This may include passive aggression and blatant disregard for administrative requests on matters of wiki management. Repeat offenses which occur beyond issued warnings will be treated accordingly. #In wikia conflicts, administrators are responsible for final decisions. Further polite and mature discussion of such decisions is welcome while new ideas or questions are being introduced. However, hostile or confrontational behavior for any reason will be treated as destructive to the wiki and may be reacted to accordingly regardless of the subject matter. #Remember, the people being attacked are just that, people. Try to be understanding of their reasoning and perspective. #Articles or blog posts made to defame other groups/people will be treated as either spam or hostile behavior and will be edited or removed accordingly. This is especially so in the case of direct offenses or attacks against individuals or groups. #Attempts to circumvent restrictions against accounts by means of creation of new accounts, use of proxies, or any similar workarounds will be treated with increased restrictions and bans against the relevant accounts or IP's. Non-Wiki Conflict Policies #It is not the responsibility or place of wikia administrators to determine who is correct in any in-character or out-of-character conflict. Administration will not interfere with the contents of an article in favor of either party in such a conflict. #Debate over such conflicts is destructive to the wiki and not permitted on site; resolutions must be reached through different media. #Development of community pages such as historical articles or guides in favor of one party over the other in such a conflict prior to conflict resolution is not permitted. Such pages may be temporarily locked as protection from vandalism or other destructive editing while the conflict is resolved. #While courteous debates and discussions are permitted in blog posts and relevant talk or comment pages, community-wide debates which may have an impact on role-play should be reserved for the Official RuneScape Forums. Category Creation/Use Guidelines #A category should be useful; categories are meant to serve as directories to similar kinds of articles which other wiki users are likely to want to look up. So, while we may have a few characters who like rugs, the odds that someone is going to want to see all the articles about characters who are in "Fans of Rugs" is miniscule compared to people who will want to find characters who are in "Knights." #A category should be broad; there's no point in having a category that only applies to one single page, since the goal of a category is to find pages that are alike. Instead, stick to terms which are widely encompassing and are guaranteed to apply to lots of pages, like "Noble," which applies to all noblefolk, rather than "Countess," which applies specifically to women under the title "Count." #If a category is specific, it should already apply to several articles; such subcategories are fine so long as there are already a minimum of five or so pages which fit the description. Think like "Archers" rather than "Cannoneers" being a subcategory of "Rangers," since there are definitely bowmanship specialists in our community, but cannon specialists are much fewer and farther between. #Avoid plain adjectives such as "wise" or "happy" which are best left to the descriptions in the articles (try "wisemen" instead), or redundancies like "bowman" when we already have "archer." #Where applicable, new categories should be plural. While some older categories do not fit this guideline, it is worth noting all newly created categories are to be pluralised. However, while you should create "Religious Figures" over "Religious Figure," this guideline doesn't necessarily apply to categories like "Aren Family" or "Misthalin." #Before creating or using a category, first check what categories already exist; be sure you aren't creating ones the wiki already has and that the categories you do use are used the right way. If unsure about the intended purpose of a category, navigate to its location at Category:Name to read a brief description. For example, "In-Character History" describes historical articles, not a character's life history. #No personal categories, such as "Joe's Characters," are permitted. However, when relevant, links to related user profiles may be placed in articles. Historical Article Guidelines #History of City articles are not to be used as History of Kingdom articles. If they are kingdom capitals, they can be used to record events about cities in the same kingdom which are relevant to the capital, but not of minor events in different cities that are not relevant to the capital or the kingdom as a whole. For example, a threat of war against Camelot which Ardougne responds to by sending military aid is relevant to the History of Ardougne article; a small dispute between Camelot nobility that disrupts the city but does not escalate to require larger intervention is not relevant to the History of Ardougne article. #If there are events in those other cities that editors wish to record historically, they can make or further develop history pages specific to those cities. For example, Camelot is in Kandarin and is a subject-city to Ardougne, the Kandarin capital. Events relevant to Camelot but not Ardougne or the kingdom at large, such as the above mentioned dispute between members of Camelot nobility, should go in the History of Camelot article. #History of Kingdom articles are not appropriate, because in our roleplaying community, kingdoms often change hands. While a kingdom is major and wide-spread right now, it probably has not always been major in the past and will not always be major and cover all of the same area in the future, or even exist. This is in contrast with cities which, while they may not always be powerful, the territory always exists. #Articles about a certain era in a kingdom are appropriate. Like the Holy Asgarnian Empire article, an article about a kingdom during a certain period is fair given that it starts when that incarnation of that kingdom is formed, and will end when it disbands. More than one article about a kingdom's history may exist if both articles refer to different eras/incarnations of that kingdom. Guide Article Guidelines #A guide article must not be redundant with RuneScape Wiki articles; it must offer some special relevance to the roleplaying community and not simply repeat information that can be easily obtained by reading a RuneScape help site. E.g, no location articles which simply describe the city's physical traits. #A guide must contain information which should continue to apply to the RuneScape In-Game roleplaying community so long as no new, conflicting official information is introduced into the game. A new roleplayer should still be able to use the information on the page without having to sift through outdated references. #Must be unbiased. #A guide must recognise differences between canon lore and interpretation; while popular assumptions may be recorded for the sake of distributing information, they must be identified as speculation rather than official, enforced lore. #Guide articles must not be designed to host transient information. That is, guides may not be written with in-character information that will eventually become inaccurate either over time or as the population and leadership of the RSRP community changes. Articles must be able to survive without constant maintenance. Image/Media Guidelines #In general, avoid taking copywritten pictures/media from the internet for use on the RSRP wiki without conforming to the copyright or CC conditions applied to that media. #Any images/media obtained from external sources must be cited on that media's file page by linking back to the original source of the image/media or formally attributing the media to its origin in writing. #It is advised (but not enforced) that editors make an effort to use entirely original or open-source media when adding to an article so as to protect wikia legitimacy and avoid copyright hassles altogether. #Unused media files are subject to deletion without warning. #All media files must abide by the content rating policies explained above. Article Creation/Development Guidelines #Articles which can only be populated with content by one or few editors (henceforth referred to as "personal articles"), such as character articles, are not to be created until the editor has intent to produce content; "reserving" articles to be filled at a later date is not permitted and will be treated as spam. #Personal articles that are left undeveloped for extended periods of time after creation may be deleted without warning. Typically, though, articles are given a grace period of about one month for blank articles, or three months for partially started ones. #Articles about specific items, documents, etc, are permitted if they have relevance to or have affected multiple characters, or if they have the potential to be relevant to or affect multiple other characters. #Articles do not have ownership; while editors are expected to respect the integrity and validity of an article, no restrictions on constructive or otherwise positive development of any article will be enforced by the administration regardless of the article's subject matter or the original creator of the article. However, while not enforced, many consider it courteous for an editor to ensure s/he has the content creator's blessing before beginning any major content additions or changes on a personal article. #So as to avoid misinterpretations of genuine articles for vandalism or trolling content, all articles of a sandboxed variety must be clearly marked as such. #Any information which does not infringe on any previously stated policies and which is true in the scope of the topic of a given article is permitted to be in that article. This is regardless of if the information is necessarily true in the public domain or if it only applies in private contexts. #Editor commentary, such as notes to readers or other uses of first-person pronouns in reference to an editor, is not permitted inside of any articles, personal or public. Any comments an editor has about a published article should go in the comments section below that page. Any pages of content which are specifically about a given editor's personal thoughts, comments, or perspectives should be placed in user blogs or a subpage of the user's namespace. #All articles must be directly and/or obviously relevant to roleplaying and roleplaying-related activities anywhere in RuneScape. Miscellaneous #This wikia is still young and developing. New policies on various subjects will be produced as they are encountered; this is by no means their final incarnation. Any new policies will first be approved by all administrators prior to officially being added, or approved by all administrators who can be reached within seven days. *